Summer in da Pinas or The Halo Halo Episode
by lavenderlush
Summary: [COMPLETE] Lalo na at summer, mas uminit ang ulo ni Hyuuga Natsume! Ano kaya ang gagawin ni Mikan para lumamig ang ulo ng kanyang crush? Bwahahahaha! NatsumexMikan [ONE SHOT]


**NOTE: This fic is_ NOT _in English. Hahaha lol. Translation? Holler!**

**Babala _(Disclaimer)_:**Hindi ko inaangkin ang Gakuen Alice. Ito ay pagmamayari ng kahanga-hangang mangaka na si Higuchi Tachibana.

**Tala mula sa manunulat _(Author's Note)_: **Hahahaha! Second fic ko in Filipino este Taglish! Woohoo ang init kasi dito! Gusto ko tuloy ng halo-halo! Sa... Chowking. Bwahahaha! Anyway, hope you would find it equally delectable (ehem) like my other fic. Lol hahaha!

Parang continuation to nung 'Ang Masarap Na Luto Ni Mikan'. Cooking/food episodes. Hahaha!

Okay, sorry kung weirdo itong fic na to! I'm feeling weird today. Hahaha, haha! Hahaha, haha! (Remember Mandark on Dexter's Lab? Lol sorry, never mind )

**Buod _(Summary)_:**Lalo na at summer, mas uminit ang ulo ni Hyuuga Natsume! Ano kaya ang gagawin ni Mikan para lumamig ang ulo ng kanyang crush? Bwahahaha! NatsumexMikan

**Summer in da Pinas/The Halo-Halo Episode**

_**Sa pagkakaalam ko, eto yung mga basic ingredients ng halo-halo:**_

_ice_

_evaporated milk_

_saba_

_buko?_

_sago_

_red and green gulaman?_

_halaya ube_

_leche flan_

_ice cream_

_pinipig_

_kaong_

_nata de coco_

_maliit na red? beans?_

_ice cream on top!_

_Mmmm!_

Sa isang puno sa campus ng Alice Academy, may isang napakagwapo na bata (may jet-black na hair at ruby-red eyes. Woo!) ang nakahiga sa ilalim nito.

Kitang-kita na pawis na pawis na siya at dahil may fire alice siya, lalong naging mas mainit!

_Hala, umiinit na nang umiinit ang ulo niya. Takbo, dear readers!_

At sa sobrang init ng ulo niya, sinunog niya ang mga sakura trees sa paligid niya. Wawang mga puno.

**TOOOOOT!**

_**Sa kabilang side ng academy... Sa... Kitchen**_

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" sigaw ng isang napakacute na bata na may brown hair.

"Ano na naman, tanga?" sabi ng kanyang genius at famous best friend. Halatang naiinis siya dahil nawala yung concentration niya. May ginagawa na naman siyang invention na guaranteed na gagawin siyang filti rits. (Filty rich, hahaha! XP)

"Tignan mo to!" Halatang excited na excited si Mikan. May hawak-hawak siyang dish sa kanyang kanang kamay.

"Ano na naman ba yan? Kita mong may ginagawa ako dito, eh" sabi ni Hotaru na walang katiting na expression sa kanyang mukha.

"Hotaruuuu Ansama mo! Tatanungin ko lang naman kung gusto mong tikman itong ginawa ko!" ngiting ngiti si Mikan kay Hotaru.

Suspicious pa rin si Hotaru sa cooking ni Mikan kahit masarap yung dinuguan na ginawa niya dati. Tiningnan niya yung dish na hawak-hawak niya at tinanong, "Ano na naman to?"

Ngumiti ng malaki si Mikan at sabay sigaw, "Halo-halo! Hmmm!"

"Halo-halo?" Tinignan ng maigi ni Hotaru ang dish at inisip, _Mukha naman masarap at walang lason._

Halos sinubsob ni Mikan yung hawak-hawak niyang bowl sa mukha ni Hotaru. "Sige na! Please, Hotaru?" Tumingin si Mikan sa kanya na may itsura ng maamong tuta.

Nag-exhale si Hotaru ng malakas at sinabi, "Pag tinikman ko ba yan, titigilan mo na ako?"

Kumintab ang mga mata ni Mikan. "Oo!"

Kumuha ng spoon ang ating girl-genius at dinip (dipped?) yun dun sa halo-halo at pinasok ito sa kanyang bibig. _Hmmm... Masarap nga. Pero malamang hindi ko sasabihin yun kay Mikan. Hahahaha!_

**TOOOOOT!**

Tumakbo si Mikan papalabas ng kitchen, at hinanap si Natsume. _Alam kong gusto niyang tikman to! _Na-excite tuloy itong heroine natin.

_Ano ba yan! Asan na ba yung manyak na yun?_

Finally, nakita niya yung crush niya taong hinahanap niya. Yehey, si Natsume!

"Natsume! NAAAAAAAAA-TSUUUUUUUUUUU-MEEEEEE!"

Lumingon si Natsume sa direksyon niya, na may panget na ekspresyon sa kanyang mukha.

"Ano na naman, jologs?" ang unang-unang lumabas sa mga labi ng ating hero.

"Sinong jologs? Eto na nga, bibigyan sana kita ng pampalamig kasi alam ko na mainit yung ulo mo ngayon! Lalong lalo na at summer!" sigaw ni Mikan sa tainga ni Natsume.

_Bwiset, ano ba 'tong panget na to,_ inisip ni Natsume.

_Panget nga ba, dear Natsume?_ may bumulong sa kanya.

_Syatap!_ (Shut up, hehehe...)

"Natsume! Sige na, tikman mo to! Masarap to!" Binigay ni Mikan yung bowl kay Natsume at may kasamang napakasweet na ngiti.

Tiningnan ni Natsume yung hawak niya na may suspicious na look sa kanyang face. Naalala niya tuloy yung "The Dinuguan Episode".

"Pretty please, Natsume?" ang makaawa ni Mikan sa kanya. "Siga na! Please? Please? Please?"

Halos binato na ni Natsume yung shounen manga na hawak hawak niya dahil sa inis. "Oo na! Pero, pagkatapos nito, tigilan mo na ako?"

Ngumiti ng malaki si Mikan at talon siya nang talon. "Oo, Natsume! Promise! Pero dali! Tikman mo na, baka matunaw yung ice!"

Tinitigan ni Natsume yung bowl at sinubukang alamin yung mga ingredients na nakahalo. _Ice, milk, ice cream, saging ba to, red and green na eck eck, ube, leche flan, dalawang bagay na color white, sago and red beans? Mmmm... Mukha ngang masarap!_

Tinanggap niya yung spoon na inabot sa kanya ni Mikan at kumuha ng isang spoonful. Dahan-dahan niya itong pinasok si kanyang bibig, at naexcite si Mikan! Lumapit na naman si Mikan kay Natsume. Masyadong malapit. At dahil sa sobrang kaba ni Natsume... Nabilaukan siya sa sago! (Nasamid or nabulunan... Hehehe!)

_Bwiset! Eto na naman tayo!_

"Omigosh, Natsume! Ano na namang nangyari sayo?" sigaw ni Mikan! "Natsume Natsume Natsume!"

Ubo ng ubo ang ating hero at walang ginawa si Mikan kundi ang tumakbo ng tumakbo sa harapan niya. Lumapit si Mikan ang sinimulang tapikin ang likod ni Natsume.

_((cough, cough, cough, cough!))_

Blech. Nailabas na ni Natsume ang sago na may sala! Blech.

Lumuhod si Mikan malapit kay Natsume at tinanong, "Okay ka na ba, Natsume?" Halatang-halata na nag-aalala siya.

Pinikit ni Natsume ang kanyang mga mata at inisip,_ Bakit ba laging nangyayari to sakin? Bakit?_

Bigla nalang natawa si Mikan. "Alam mo, Natsume? Pulang pula yung mga pisngi mo. Bagay sayo yung rosey-cheeks na look!"

Namula lalo si Natsume at halos nagdugo yung ilong niya sa sobrang embarrassment.

_BOO-sit! Sadista ka talaga, polka dots._

**TOOOOOT!**

**A/N: **The end. Wala lang. Hahahaha! End na kasi ng summer, kaya ginawa ko tong fic na to. Ode to the Last Days of Summer... Bai Bai!

Btw, 'BOO-sit' was supposed to be 'bwiset'. Haha lol.


End file.
